moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Terminator, The
Category:Films | directed by = James Cameron | written by = James Cameron; Gale Anne Hurd; William Wisher, Jr. | produced by = John Daly; Derek Gibson; Gale Anne Hurd | music by = Brad Fiedel | cinematography = Adam Greenberg | edited by = Mark Goldblatt | distributed by = Orion Pictures | release date(s) = October 26th, 1984 | mpaa rating = | running time = 107 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $6,400,000 | gross revenue = $38,371,200 (US) $78,371,200 (Worldwide) | preceded by = | followed by = Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991) }} The Terminator is an American feature film that combines elements of science fiction and action. Notable tropes used in the movie include robots and time travel. The film was written and directed by James Cameron and co-written by Gale Anne Hurd, with additional dialogue supplied by William Wisher. It was produced by Hemdale Film and Pacific Western and distributed through Orion Pictures. It was released theatrically in the United States on October 26th, 1984. A sequel film, Terminator 2: Judgment Day was released by Carolco Pictures and TriStar Pictures in 1991. The Terminator stars Arnold Schwarzenegger as a T-800 Terminator, which is a robot sent back in time to assassinate Sarah Connor - the mother of futuristic revolutionary leader John Connor, thus preventing his birth, and negating the possibility of Connor's defeat of the evil A.I. regime of the future. Playing the role of Sarah Connor is actress Linda Hamilton. Actor Michael Biehn plays Kyle Reese, who is the heroic time traveler sent back to not only save Sarah Connor, but also to impregnate her, thus solidifying John Connor's placement in the future. Other stars in the film include Paul Winfield, Lance Henriksen, Rick Rossovich, Dick Miller and Earl Boen. Plot Cast Appearances * * * * * Notes * The Terminator and The Terminator (1984) both redirect to this page. * Production on The Terminator began on February 8th, 1984. Principal filming concluded on May 12th, 1984. * In Rome, during the release of Piranha II: The Spawning director James Cameron grew ill and had a dream about a metallic torso dragging itself from an explosion while holding kitchen knives. When Cameron returned to Pomona, California, he stayed at Randall Frakes' home where he wrote a draft for The Terminator. * Cameron later stated that his influences while writing the script were 1950s science fiction films and episodes of The Outer Limits as well as contemporary films including The Driver and The Road Warrior. * Cameron's agent hated the idea for The Terminator and told him to work on something else. After this, Cameron fired his agent. * Actor Anthony Trujillo, who plays a Mexican boy, is credited as Anthony T. Trujillo in this film. * Actor Norman Friedman, who plays a cleaning man, is credited as Norma Friedman in this film. * Actor David Hyde Pierce, who plays a tanker partner, is credited as David Pierce in this film. * Actor Greg Robbins, who plays a motel customer, is credited as Gregory Robbins in this film. * Actress Marian Green is uncredited for her participation in this film. * Actor J. Randolph Harrison is uncredited for his participation in this film. * Actor Darrell Mapson is uncredited for his participation in this film. * Actor John Stuart West is uncredited for his participation in this film. Fun Facts * This is the film that ushers in the famous Arnold Schwarzenegger phrase, "I'll be back". This originated with the first T-800 when he tried to get information from the desk sergeant at the Los Angeles Police Department. When the desk sergeant proved uncooperative, the Terminator said "I'll be back" and left the building. He returned moments later by driving a car through the building. The phrase has since become associated with Schwarzenegger and he speaks the line in nearly every one of his following films. * Bill Paxton is the only film actor who has the distinction of being killed by a Terminator, a Xenomorph from Aliens and a Predator in Predator 2. Recommendations External Links * * * The Terminator at Wikipedia * * * * * * * The Terminator at the Terminator Wiki * * References Keywords Male rear nudity; Female topless nudity; Profanity ---- Category:1980s/Films Category:1984/Films Category:October, 1984/Films Category:Orion Pictures Category:1st installments Category:Theatrically released films Category:T/Films